Theater
by LuLu's Warudo
Summary: [Histoire contenant quelques Ocs] Entre Gaby et Riccardo c'est compliqué mais le défenseur est surement passé à autre chose depuis longtemps...
1. Intro de qualité

**Oyé oyé amis des montagnes!**

 **Hum...**

 **Bienvenue dans ce que je vais appeler : une nouvelle fanfic!**

 **Ça change de ce que je fais habituellement , il n'y a pas d'horreur, pas de morts, pas de sang!**

 **Nooooooooon! Pourquoiiiii ?!**

 **Hum... (COMBO x2)**

 **D'accord j'arrête.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir cette introduction tranquillement, si possible sans tomber de votre chaise ou d'un quelconque endroit où l'on peut s'assoir**

 **Et j'expliquerai quelques trucs après.**

 **Sur ce,**

 _ **Bonne Lecture!**_

* * *

 **Introduction : ** Ouvrez les rideaux !

Pour une pièce de théâtre, Gaby avait été travesti en princesse. A vrai dire, ça ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment. Il était tellement efféminé qu'on le prenait souvent pour une fille. Le garçon au couettes lâcha ses cheveux et entra sur scène. Il était si beau. Une vraie princesse. Même ses amis avaient du mal à y croire. Riccardo qui était chef d'orchestre s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir prit de rôle à temps pour jouer aux côtés du beau Gaby. Enfin, "la belle princesse Gaby". Le milieu de terrain avait été devancé par Aitor. Cet énergumène a sauté dessus avant que le châtain ait pu lever le petit doigt. Malgré le fait qu'il soit insupportable et qu'il cherche sans arrêt des noises à Gaby, il est bourré de talent. Son jeu d'acteur est...incroyable. Riccardo était loin de le surpasser mais son rôle d'orchestre lui plaisait aussi. La musique est une grande partie de sa vie. Ils avaient pour professeur une demoiselle très gentille. Elle se nommait Noémie, une blonde aux yeux bleus, toujours les cheveux ébouriffés et un air innocent absolument adorable. Ils la surnommait "L'ange". Bien qu'en temps normal elle soit prof de maths avec Jude Sharp. Elle enseignait aussi l'art du théâtre en guise d'activité. Un de ses passes temps favori. Elle leur a imposé une pièce de théâtre romantique. Mais pas n'importe quoi! De l'improvisation. Tout serait basé sur la "réalité". "Notre vie est une pièce de théâtre dont nous sommes les acteurs". En tant que chef d'orchestre Riccardo avait décidé de faire ça sous son point de vue. Chaque pièce étaient soit avec celui de Gaby ou d'Aitor. Donc il changea les règles du jeu. Un acte qui ne déplut pas à sa professeur.

* * *

 **Je n'ai jamais fait de Théatre, j'ai lu quelques pièces donc je sais à peu près comment c'est mais mon but n'est pas de créer une "vraie" pièce de Théatre.**

 **Là ça serait plus "joué" et encore il n'y a pas de vraiment scènes ou quoi que se soit qui ferait que ça soit du vrai théatre.**

 **Bref, tout ce charabia pour dire que, et beh c'est pas du théatre mais c'est surtout parce que j'en parle un peu dans ma fanfic, c'est tout.**

 **Je me perds toute seule là, c'est scandaleux!**

 **Euh...j'ai plus rien d'"intéressant" à "dire" donc je vous laisse.**

 **Les reviews sont les bienvenues dans le monde des licornes.**

 **A tout bientôt pour la suite!**

 **Passez une bonne matinée,journée,soirée,nuit! ^^**


	2. Scène 1

**Hellow! Voici le premier chapitre que je nomme "scène" car ça m'amuse.**

 **L'histwar est racontée avec le POV de Riccardo.**

 **Si vous voulez, Gaby peut être en robe dans toutes les situations ça passe! (Travesti power!)**

 **Sinon c'est tout ce que j'ai déclarer pour l'instant.**

 _ **Bonne lecture!~**_

* * *

 **Scène 1:** Rencontre

En sortant des cours, exténué je me dirigeais vers Gaby qui n'était pas loin devant moi. Avait il oublié qu'il devait m'attendre? Une fois que je me suis échauffé en lui courant après, j'ai enfin pu le rattraper. Merci Gaby, les cours c'est déjà assez fatiguant comme ça et maintenant il me fait courir.

\- Hé! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'"attendre quelqu'un" veut dire ? Lui demandais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

\- Hein?! Il sursauta. Pfiou, tu m'as fait peur. Et que je sache tu ne m'as rien demandé, encore moins de t'attendre. Répondit Gaby d'un ton agacé.

\- Tu veux passer à la maison pour qu'on révise ensemble la pièce de théâtre, qu'on y ajoute des trucs, qu'on revoie les grandes lignes quoi!

\- J'ai pas le temps, désolé...

\- Mais pourquoi?! J'aime pas le comportement que tu adoptes là. Tu caches quelque chose?

Il s'arrêta et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Son expression semblait sérieuse, il avait aussi l'air fatigué. Heureusement que c'était le week-end notre repos était bien mérité!

\- Riccardo, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu avec Aitor ce soir. Et demain je ne pourrais pas non plus.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. Tu ne veux pas me voir, c'est ça ?

\- Non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que... Il baissa les yeux.

Je saisit ses mains, de sorte à ce qu'il ne me rejette pas, puis sauta sur ses lèvres comme un tigre sur sa proie. Il se laissa emporter par mon baiser. Je me retira pour reprendre de l'oxygène. Gaby baissa la tête. Je n'avais pas encore lâché ses mains.

\- Ri-Ricardo! Il était devenu rouge pivoine.

\- Oui Gaby?

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot! Le rose détacha nos mains entremêlées et parti en courant.

Qu'ai-je fais de mal ?Je voulais juste lui dire que je l'aimais par le biais de mon baiser, lui transmettre mes sentiments. Je pensais que ça ne l'embêterai pas...Mais il semblerait que ça ne lui ait pas plu.

Je suis alors resté devant le portail du collège, bêtement, en attendant qu'on vienne me chercher. J'étais assis sur un banc, je regardais la route, mais personne ne venait. En plus de ça, j'avais oublié mon portable. Mais quel idiot je suis! Après quelques dizaines de minutes d'attente, je vis quelqu'un se mettre face à moi. C'était une jeune femme, elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Elle était rousse, pas très grande et elle avait un style un peu... spécial, mais bon dans le pays où je suis plus rien ne m'étonne en matière de mode. Elle m'interpella d'un ton chaleureux.

\- Bonjour jeune homme! Je te vois assis ici depuis un certain temps. Tu es seul, tu attends quelqu'un?

\- J'attends juste que l'on vienne me chercher. Mais il semblerait que l'on m'ait oublié. Soupirais-je

\- Si il n'y a personne pour venir te chercher, voudrais-tu que je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi? Proposa t'elle.

\- Pourquoi feriez vous ça ?

\- Pour te tenir compagnie. Tu m'as l'air triste et seul.

\- Comment savez vous cela!?

\- Je dirais...simple intuition féminine. Elle tira la langue. C'était cliché comme réponse mais elle réussit légèrement à me rendre le sourire.

\- Bon...Je veux bien. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire? Dis-je en me levant.

Nous commençâmes à marcher, tranquillement mais sûrement.

\- Oh rien du tout vu que le gamin à qui je suis venu rendre visite m'a jetée. Décidément il a un problème avec moi. Pourtant on a vécu ensemble durant longtemps! Alors je suis contrainte de me balader jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de m'appeler pour me dire "S'il te plait... Reviens!". Enfin il ne le dirait pas comme ça mais je pense que tu as compris l'idée. Je ne resterai pas longtemps dans la ville d'Inazuma alors je veux profiter d'être avec lui et puis je peux pas y aller souvent. Même si je peux rêver pour le fait qu'il m'appelle...

\- Ow. Vous n'avez pas de maison ici? Vous habitez ailleurs au Japon ?

\- Non, je viens d'Amérique. J'en ai profité pour y aller avec des amis qui logent dans un petit appartement. Je ne voulait pas les déranger alors je suis sortie. Sinon Dylan va se mettre à tout casser sur ma tête, il n'apprécie pas trop le fait que je sois proche de son amant.

\- Mais vous dormez où alors?

\- Dans une résidence de chambres d'hôtes fort sympathique tenu par une amie de longue date.

\- Celle appartenant à Silvia Woods la tante d'Arion?

\- Oui! Tu dois connaître Arion, il étudie dans le même établissement que toi non? C'est un grand passionné de foot, ça me rappelle quand j'avais vôtre âge... Ah, Raimon, je n'y ai pas étudié mais qu'est-ce que j'en entends parler. De grands talents s'y cachent. J'aimerais tant redevenir petite et jouer avec eux, ça serait tellement bien. Peu importe les époques les joueurs de Raimon sont tous légendaires.

Quand elle me parlait de foot, elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux, tout comme Noémie quand elle nous enseignait le théâtre. Le coach Evans aussi avait se regard. Tout ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus a servi pour tout le monde. Tout le monde nous en est reconnaissants et pourtant...et pourtant il me manquait quelque chose. Je ressentais une sorte de vide dans mon coeur. Lors de cette aventure, j'ai rencontré Ibuki. Un gars génial mais il ne valait pas Gaby. Avec le défenseur aux cheveux roses on se connaissait depuis qu'on était enfants. Il m'a souvent dit qu'il tenait à moi mais dans ces moments là...Je n'ai pas réagit correctement. Je me contentais d'un "je sais" et ça a dû le blesser. Maintenant il est sûrement passé à autre chose... Il s'est tourné vers Aitor durant ma longue absence. Ça semble plus qu'évident.

\- Mh? Tu es dans une intense réflexion depuis pas mal de temps mon grand. Désolée de t'interrompre mais j'aimerais juste te demander un truc...Tu habites vraiment dans ce palace?

Elle m'avait arrêté devant ma propre maison justement. La rouquine était bouche bée devant ma demeure. Parfois je me lassais de cette vie de château. En plus de ça j'étais fils unique. Ah...que d'ennui. J'ai alors décidé de l'inviter à prendre le thé car elle m'intéressait. Cette jeune femme, grace à son air innocent, était bienveillante même envers un parfait inconnu tel que moi. Elle me traitait comme une grande sœur l'aurai fait. Quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas s'ouvrait à moi et j'allais y accorder beaucoup d'importance.

* * *

 **Hé hé, un second oc sauvage est apparu dans cette fanfic!**

 **Entre Gaby et Riccardo c'est compliqué et c'est compliqué ! (Oui, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux)**

 **Je ne sais pas si je pourrais sortir les chapitres "régulièrement" étant donné que c'est bientôt la rentrée (Oh non!) donc vuala, je ne sais pas. (Toujours autant de précision)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et à tout bientôt pour la suite!**

 **Sur ce...**

 **Bonne matinée/journée/soirée/nuit! :3**


	3. Scène 2

**Howdy!**

 **Here is the next chapter!**

 **Hum... Je m'amuse bien, oui. C:**

 **Sinon comme je le disais VOICI LE CHAPITRE SUIVANT qui suit. (Ceci n'a aucun sens, veuillez ne pas y prêter attention, merci.)**

 **Quoi? Du retard? Faites moi rire, on s'en fiche du retard!**

 **D'ailleurs le mot "ponctualité" ne figure pas dans mon lexique, oui, je suis un cookie pénible mais bon, on prend les gens comme ils sont! *clin d'œil raté***

 **Bref, je vous laisse lire en paix pour l'instant. :P**

 **Bonne Lecture~**

* * *

 **Scène 2:** Attachement

\- T'as rencontré "une rousse très sympathique"? S'exclama Aitor, T'emballes pas, les adultes prétendent être quelque chose pour toi,mais au final, ce ne sont que des menteurs! Cette fille que tu as rencontré. C'est forcément une menteuse, en réalité elle est méchante!

\- Mais si je te dis que j'ai confiance en elle, tu ne vas pas me contredire, saleté ! Lançais-je au défenseur qui commençait à me taper sur les nerfs.

\- Tu me désespères, t'es trop naïf. Tu fais confiance au premier inconnu que tu rencontres. N'importe quoi!

\- Elle a ce "quelque chose" de spécial. Je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Pfff, t'es trop con. Tu n'ira pas pleurer dans mes bras quand elle t'aura déçu !

Noémie fit irruption dans la classe et nous vit nous disputer sur la scène.

-Hey! Vous deux! Vous allez arrêter de vous faire la guerre! Votre princesse, enfin, prince n'est pas encore arrivé. J'aimerai que vous soyez un minimum dans la bonne entente. Dit la professeur en fronçant les sourcils. Elle essayait de se faire respecter mais son ton "méchant" n'était pas crédible.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit à nouveau et cette fois en sortit...

-Lea?! Aitor bondit de l'estrade pour aller la voir.

C'était la jeune femme que j'avais rencontré hier. La revoir m'emplis de bonheur.

\- Coucou jeune sauvage! Alors comme ça, tu te fiches de moi? Hier, tu me boudais et le jour d'après tu me sautes dessus pour me dire bonjour? Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre...

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes! C'est une répétition privée. Alors pars! Le défenseur essaya de pousser la rousse pour la mettre dehors.

\- Et bien c'est trop tard. Elle saisit la tête d'Aitor comme un vulgaire objet tout en lui jetant un regard effrayant, C'est Riccardo qui m'a gentiment proposé de venir vous voir tous les trois lors de ce cours. Elle reprit son air innocent et souriait de toutes ses dents, J'ai accepté, bien sur ! Pas moyen de lui résister

Gaby entra à son tour dans la salle de classe et vit une personne en plus de d'habitude de présente. Il jeta un regard noir en sa direction.

\- Hum...Bonjour? Commença t'il

\- Tien Gabriel! Bonjour! Lea lui tendit sa main.

\- Vous faites quoi ici? Demanda Gaby méfiant qui refusa de la lui serrer.

\- Je suis juste là pour vous observer, ne te préoccupes pas de moi.

\- Bon, d'accord.

Il partit dans les coulisses sans même me dire "bonjour". Quel impoli! Aitor et moi l'avons rejoint, nous nous sommes changés et avons répétés nos rôles et les grandes lignes de la pièce. Noémie et Lea nous regardèrent attentivement. Notre ange gardienne nous donnait des conseils tandis que nous les exécutions sous les yeux ébahis de la rousse qui nous observait comme un enfant ayant découvert un magasin de confiseries. Une fois la répétition terminée, nous nous rhabillâmes. Lea me prit dans ses bras lors ce que je sorti des vestiaires.

\- Bien joué Riccardo!

Elle me serra si fort que je faillis en mourir étouffé au bout de quelques secondes elle me lâcha aussitôt et alla voir Aitor.

\- Aitor...

\- Quoi?

\- Tu es extrêmement talentueux. Franchement continue ainsi. Lea sourit sincèrement, le genre de sourire que te réchauffe le cœur, qui t'aide à faire des miracles rien que pour cette personne qui t'encourage.

\- M-Merci... Le défenseur rougit puis l'enlaça.

Gaby partit sans même dire au revoir. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus lâcha aussitôt la rouquine, nous fit un signe d'au revoir avant de disparaître derrière les portes de la classe pour rejoindre le travesti impoli.

\- Quel sauvage celui là, je n'en sais pas ce qu'a Gaby en ce moment mais il a l'air sur les nerfs. Sa prestation est moins bien que d'habitude. Constata Noémie.

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Répondis-je à voix basse.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez bien travaillé Aitor et toi, c'est le principal tu ne crois pas Riccardo ? Dit la blonde .

\- C'est vrai qu'ils se sont bien débrouillés! Ajouta Lea. C'est super que tu puisses faire ça en dehors de tes cours habituels.

\- Tu sais, ça me tenais à cœur depuis toute petite donc c'est normal. Noémie nous adressa un grand sourire, nous la saluâmes puis nous partîmes en dehors du collège.

\- Alors,tu as entraînement aujourd'hui ? Demanda Lea

\- Non doit rentrer maison. Répondis-je d'un ton robotique.

\- Bon et bien que dirais-tu de t'entraîner avec moi au bord de la rivière. Histoire d'échanger quelques passes. Proposa t'elle.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Super! Allez on y va! Elle me saisit fermement le poignet et me traîna jusqu'au terrain de la rivière sans même que je puisse lever le petit doigt.

La rivière était magnifique, l'eau brillait et reflétait les arbres et le ciel comme un miroir. Nous descendîmes sur le terrain. Il y avait quelqu'un,un homme, qui jonglait avec un ballon. Quand Lea vit le visage de cette personne, elle lui sauta dessus. N'ayant pas le temps de réagir il tomba avec ils étaient étalés sur le gazon. Lea était sur le brun qui n'avait pas l'air content de s'être fait agresser d'une telle façon.

\- Salut toi qui saute sur les gens, t'as rien d'autre à foutre? Commença t'il.

\- Toujours aussi poli Caleb. Répondit Lea du tac au tac

\- Tch, et toi toujours aussi douce. Répliqua le brun.

\- Ha ha, c'est bien vrai. Elle se releva et remis Caleb sur ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas sensée être dans ton pays ?

\- Je suis venue rendre visite à mon petit Aitor. Accessoirement, j'ai pas mal tanné Dylan et Mark pour venir avec eux. Comme tu peux le voir j'y suis arrivée ! Elle prit une pose victorieuse.

\- Et beh'... Il ria.

Je m'apprêtais à partir discrètement pour ne pas les déranger mais Caleb me rattrapa.

\- Oh Riccardo Di Rigo. Ravi de te revoir. Il m'adressa un sourire...flippant.

\- Tu le connais? Demanda Lea étonnée.

\- Bah' oui, comment ne pas connaître le milieu de terrain des Raimon qui était autrefois leur capitaine. C'est comme si Jude et moi étions inconnus!

\- C'est pas faux mais j'ignorais tout du nouveau Raimon avant de revenir ici. Dit Lea gênée.

\- Normal, on en parle beaucoup, mais plus au Japon qu'en Amérique. Tu sais bien qu'on s'fait un peu la guerre entre joueurs. Caleb ramassa le ballon qui était tombé dans sa chute, On est ici pour jouer non? Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant?

\- Et bien c'est parti! Lea s'empara du ballon et commença à le manier comme personne. J'étais stupéfait par une telle maîtrise du ballon rond. J'essayais alors de la rattraper mais Caleb fut plus rapide que moi et la lui vola et shoota directement dans les cages opposées. La frappe fut d'une telle puissance que même un soul ne pourrait pas l'arrêter. Lea arriva devant les cages et l'arrêta d'une main. Elle saisit correctement entre ses mains le ballon et me le lança. Comment est-ce possible de d'arrêter un tel tir sans être protégé ? Ça a dû lui détruire sa paume! Je rattrapa alors le ballon et invoqua mon esprit guerrier sous forme d'armure pour me mettre au même niveau qu'eux.

\- What? S'écria Lea. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Caleb explosa de rire. En effet, si elle ne connaissait pas le foot qu'on pratiquait ici elle ne connaîtrait pas les esprits guerrier encore moins sous forme d'armure. J'imagine pas les mix-max et les souls ça doit être un truc totalement incompréhensible pour elle.

\- Attendez, avant de vous lancer dans de grandes explications surtout toi, Riccardo, car je sais que Caleb ne va rien m'expliquer. J'ai pas envie de savoir. Si vous voulez que mon cerveau explose c'est...mh...non merci.

\- D'accord et puis c'est une trop longue histoire... Ajoutais-je, Caleb était plié en deux.

\- Hé saleté ! Arrête de te foutre de moi! Cria Lea au brun qui était limite en train de se rouler par terre.

Il reprît son souffle et son sérieux. Nous continuâmes à jouer jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

\- C'était cool, même si j'aurais préféré jouer avec Riccardo qu'avec toi. Bon à la prochaine et bon séjour l'Idiote ! Et il parti tout en se moquant de la rousse qui voulait lui courir après pour lui enfoncer ses crampons dans la bouche.

\- Répète un peu pour voir! S'énerva Lea.

Elle se calma. Et nous partîmes en ville pour manger un morceau. Lea m'emmena dans le restaurant de nouilles habituel de l'équipe.

\- Coucou Archer! Lança elle tout en sautant sur le tabouret.

Comment pouvait elle être aussi énergique après avoir joué aussi longtemps? Cela m'agaçait un peu tout de même car j'étais épuisé. Nous mangeâmes des ramens absolument délicieux. Lea parlait avec Archer du FFI, qui selon eux, est le tournoi de Foot le plus intense et palpitant de l'univers. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est d'avoir joué contre des extraterrestres surpuissants et tant mieux pour eux. J'ai été un peu traumatisé par cette expérience tout de même. C'était digne d'un anime un peu tordu.

Une fois le repas terminé la rousse me raccompagna chez moi. Je passais toujours de très bons moments avec elle. Toujours à vouloir prendre soin de moi, me faire découvrir des choses... Tout ce que je n'avais pas dans ma famille. Il me manquait quelqu'un comme elle. Tout le monde me disais que j'étais un prodige, je sais, je suis destiné à avoir une grande carrière dans la musique. Le foot n'est qu'un passe temps pour eux, juste une activité que je pratique comme ça,."Le foot ne signifie rien à ses yeux". J'ai envie de casser une théière en porcelaine sur la tête de chaque personne qui prononce ces mots. Je dis au revoir à Lea qui rejoignit aussitôt un taxi qui l'attendait non loin de chez moi. Ah... De retour dans ma demeure, avec mon quotidien de "fils de riche". Je m'en était lassé. Tout ce que j'aimerais c'est vivre dans une famille normale! Mais on ne choisit pas ses parents... En plus de ça, j'aimais Gaby, un garçon, J'AIMAIS UN GARÇON ! Impossible que mes parents acceptent ça. Ils vont me sortir une fiancée d'un coffre et me l'offrir comme un jouet juste pour leurs histoires d'argent. Tant que j'y pense, il devient de plus en plus distant avec moi. Il m'adressait moins la parole, lors des entraînement ne me faisait plus la passe, il passait plus de temps avec Aitor. J'ai l'impression qu'il veux me rendre jaloux. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression... Allongé sur mon lit, j'y pensais encore et encore. Jusqu'à m'endormir.

* * *

 **Mais que va-t'il se passer par la suite?**

 **Hé bien, vous le saurez...la prochaine fois! (Peut être demain comme dans 1 an, qui sait?)**

 **Sur ce portez vous bien et à la prochaine fois! :D**

 **Bonne matinée/journée/swarée/nuit!**


	4. Scène 3

***h0i!**

 **Dans ce chapitre mini changement de POV**

 **(juste pour celui là, hein! Après on retourne avec notre petit Riccardo )**

 **Comme je suis à moitié en train de mourir (la fatigue bordel!) j'en profite pour** **écrire.**

 **Oui, au lieu de dormir, j'écris...**

 **Ne cherchez pas à comprendre!**

 **Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie (qui est géniale mais bon...)**

 **Et je vous laisse lire tranquillou C:**

 **(Je m'excuse si il y a des fautes, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour corriger mais actuellement je n'ai plus tout ma tête)**

 _ **Bonne Lecture~**_

* * *

 **Scène 3:** Une journée sans Riccardo

\- Malade? Il a quoi au juste mon adorable élève? Demanda la blonde avec stupéfaction.

\- Riccardo a attrapé un vilain rhume. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser en manche courtes tout cette soirée, il a dû attraper froid par ma faute... Expliqua Lea qui se sentait coupable

\- Qu'il se repose, ça n'est pas grave, ça arrive et c'est pas forcément de ta faute. Dit Noémie avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu as sûrement raison...

\- Dit moi, tu l'as adopté ou quoi? Notre ange prit un ton moqueur.

\- Hé hé, presque. Lea ria nerveusement, C'est juste que ce garçon a quelque chose qui me donne envie de prendre soin de lui. Le protéger. Je ne sais pas d'où ça sort... Avec Aitor c'était différent, j'étais là seulement quand il en avait besoin, je suis un peu une solution de secours pour lui. Bien que je le considère comme un petit frère il se débrouille. La c'est encore autre chose... Je sens comme un besoin dans ses yeux. Le besoin de quelque chose de très fort. La rouquine prit une autre gorgée de son café.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu te comporte comme une grande sœur. A vrai dire, il m'en a parlé quelque fois. Le fait que ses parents le laisse aux mains des domestiques, qu'il vive sa vie sans eux. Ils ne sont là que très rarement mais il a besoin d'eux. Alors il va facilement faire confiance aux personnes plus âgés que lui. Mais seulement ceux qui lui ont l'air bienveillant, parfois c'est difficile pour Riccardo. Noémie rangea les papiers qu'elle avait en main.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte puis entra dans la salle des professeurs. Il referma la porte et adressa la parole à Noémie.

\- Salut Noémie, tu invites quelqu'un sans me prévenir? Jude lui jeta un regard assassin.

\- Que je sache, tu n'es pas le maître de ses lieux ô grand et puissant . J'invite qui je veux. Répliqua la blonde.

\- Et beh' toi alors, t'es pire qu'Alex. Toujours à dire "Je fais ce que je veux, m'en bat les ovaires des règles". _(Mon dieu que c'est sale...hum...pardon...j'ai plus faim maintenant ;-;)_

\- Je réagis juste à ta question, c'est tout. Et puis on est très différentes, je vois pas le rapport avec elle.

\- Ça va, je te taquine. Sinon ça va Lea? Pas trop mal ici?

\- Ouais tranquille. Peut être que je vais rester là juste pour t'embêter. Au fait, hier, j'ai croisé ton amant. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- "Mon amant"? Jude fronça les sourcils.  
\- Caleb~

\- Ah lui! Ce n'était qu'une aventure de collé ...Ses yeux rubis évitèrent le perçant regard hétérochromique de la rouquine

\- Moui, j'y crois vachement. Elle gloussa puis posa sa tasse de café sur la table qui se trouvant en face d'elle. Noémie ria tandis que Jude virait au rouge.

\- Rhaaa! Je m'étais promis de ne pas penser à lui lors des cours et de ma pause! T'es pénible !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache! Lea haussa les épaules et se retenait de rire mais avec Noémie a côté d'elle qui était littéralement pliée en deux ce fut difficile.

Une fois les idioties finies Lea reparti en ville. Elle alla rendre visite à ses deux coéquipiers favoris. Elle entra dans leur appartement en espérant ne pas tomber au mauvais moment. Mark venait de sortir de la douche et avait pour seul habit une serviette qui couvrait ses hanches. Quand a Dylan il n'était visiblement pas là.

\- Hey!

\- Salut Lea! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène nous voir, enfin me voir vu que Dylan est parti faire le con avec un gosse de Raimon.

\- Je me demandais...Quand rentrons nous?

\- Dans deux jours, pourquoi t'es pressée ?

\- Bien au contraire. C'est tellement bien ici.

\- C'est vrai que ça nous change d'air. Et ça fait toujours plaisir de revoir de vieux amis. Mark se leva et alla au frigidaire pour prendre deux canettes au litchi, Tien.

\- Merci bien, Lea s'en saisit, Qu'allons-nous faire une fois de retour en Amérique ? On aura encore des vacances ?

\- Encore une semaine. Après on reprends notre routine! Ça va faire bizarre...

\- Ouais, je te le fais pas dire.

Tous les deux soupirèrent. Lea n'osait pas imaginer la fin de son petit séjour au Japon. Certes c'était dans deux jours mais ça passe si vite que pour elle se sera pratiquement demain. Le jeune femme observa alors le blond. Il était toujours aussi efféminé. Elle le regarda fixement. Scrutant chaque partie de son corps. Mark en avait des frissons dans le dos.

\- Euh...Je vais m'habiller, c'est mieux que je sois dans une tenue adéquate pour te recevoir. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre et revint aussitôt avec une tenue normale, t-shirt manche longues avec un hamburger dessus, un jean et des chaussettes aux imprimés du drapeau américain.

\- Ô hamburger, soit béni pour ton goût exquis. Commença la rousse en joignant ses mains a la façon d'une prière.  
Mark ria devant la prestation de Lea. Les deux compère finirent sur le canapé à regarder des animés tout en mangeant des chips aux crevettes. Lea qui était à moitié allongée sur Mark s'endormit. Dylan rentra dans l'appartement et vit la rousse sur son amant en train de dormir.

\- Salut belle aux bois dormant, chuchota Dylan, j'ai ramené à manger comme ça on en aura assez pour demain et après demain.

\- Merci, tu sais pas à quel point je n' avait pas envie faire les courses.

Le quotidien des américains au Japon était si tranquille qu'ils s'en ennuyait presque, Lea était la seule qui profitait pleinement de ce séjour pour dépenser toute son énergie mais parfois elle ne récupérait pas assez alors elle squattait dans leur location. Un grand moment qui ravissait Mark et Dylan.

* * *

 **Le saviez-vous, j'adoooooore Mark et Dylan!**

 **Ils sont tellement chouuuuux *^***

 **En fait, j'aime beaucoup l'équipe américaine...Beaucoup trop.**

 **Breeef, la prochaine fois retour à la normale!**

 **Et je vous disais que la fin arrive?**

 **Car elle arrive tout bientôt...**

 **Non! Ne sois pas triste! Ah mais tu t'en fiches?**

 _ ***pleure***_

 **Sur ce...à peluche et à bientôt pour la suite!**

 **Bonne journée/soirée!**


	5. Scène 4

**Howdy!**

 **Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histwar!**

 **C'est très la tristesse pour moi car finir une histwar me rend triste de la finir (j'adore me répéter) et à la fois contente de la finir car c'est très la joie d'avoir abouti un autre truc (ce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire)**

 **Hum...**

 **Comme promis, c'est le retour du POV de Riccardo (de la muerte!)**

 **Je vous laisse tout en espérant que ça vous plaira!**

 _ **Bonne Lecture~**_

* * *

 **Scène 4:** Rêve ou cauchemar ?

En me réveillant j'avais la tête lourde, mes yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir. Une fois pleinement conscient du fait que je sois à moitié en train de mourir dans mon lit, un de mes majordomes vint me rendre visite.

\- Monsieur, quelqu'un aimerais vous voir. J'ai refusé car vous n'êtes pas en état de recevoir un quelconque ami. Dit il tout en me saluant.

\- Ethaniel,qui était donc cette personne ?

\- Monsieur Gabriel.

\- Argh, sérieux !?

\- Bien sûr, je lui ai dis de repasser après les cours de la matinée. Reposez vous d'ici là.

\- Merci Ethaniel.

Puis il est parti en fermant la porte de ma chambre derrière lui. C'est agaçant... Pourquoi devais-je tomber malade cette semaine là ! Depuis hier je suis coincé au lit... La présence de Lea me manque déjà. J'aimerais tant qu'elle soit là pour veiller sur moi. Me contant des histoires, ce qu'elle a vécu en Amérique. C'est en pensant à cela que j'ai fini par retomber dans les bras de morphée.

J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte, il l'ouvra puis entra dans ma chambre. J'étais encore en train de somnoler. Il s'asseya et je vis enfin le visage de celui qui avait fait irruption dans ma chambre.

\- Gaby?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Comment te sens-tu? Demanda le rose

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux. Mais je survis. Répondis-je en riant faiblement.

\- Tant mieux alors. Tu vas t'en sortir vivant de ce gros rhume. Il me sourit.

Rien que de le voir à mes côtés me rendait heureux, mon coeur s'emplit de joie et d'espoir.

\- J'aimerais te dire quelque chose... Commença Gaby en baissant les yeux.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Tu sais... Depuis que tu m'as embrassé en plein milieu de la cour. J'ai l'impression que c'était faux. Que tu as fait ça juste...pour me tester. Depuis tu m'é passes plus de temps avec cette fille, qu'avec moi. Elle est toujours avec toi! Tu tiens donc plus à elle qu'a moi? Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

L'impression que j'avais était l'inverse. C'est lui qui devenait distant avec moi, il passait plus de temps avec Aitor qu'avec moi. Alors que c'est moi qui ai tout foiré, je ne lui aurais pas pleinement montré ce que je ressentais à son égard.

\- Non! Ce sont deux choses différentes...Je vous aimes tous les deux!

\- En réalité, je t'ai toujours attendu.  
Attendu que tu viennes me le dire, je n'avais pas le courage de te le montrer. Bien qu'on soit "meilleurs amis" depuis longtemps. Pour moi, notre relation était plus forte que ça. Jusqu'à ce que tu partes. J'ai compris que j'étais pas qualifié pour rester à tes côtés alors je me suis tourné vers Aitor. Avec lui tout était presque plus simple mais je n'avais pas "ça" pour lui. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela m'a fait mal quand je t'ai vu aux côtés de aux cheveux blancs à la dégaine de basketteur. Vous semblez être vraiment très proches alors que vous n'aviez vécu qu'une saison de foot ensemble, dans l'espace. Ce qui est d'autant plus bizarre. Riccardo, j'aimerais que tu sois sincère. Tu m'aimes ou pas?

* * *

 **Oh my...**

 **Que de suspense! (Agrougrou!)**

 **Quelle sera la réponse de Riccardo?**

 **Est-ce que Lea va manger des cookies avec Noemie?**

 **Gaby va-t-il danser en mini jupe devant Aitor?**

 **Vous le saurez dans le dernier chapitre!**

 **(Qui arrive tout bientôt, promis :v )**

 **Sur ce...**

 **Bonne journée/swarée!**


	6. Scène finale

***h0I!**

 **Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre de cette histwar que j'ai écrite à Nowel x)**

 **Qui est plutôt courte mais bon, c'est comme ça!**

 **J'apporterais quelques explications (promis rien de bien pénible ) en fin de chapitre à propos de l'histwar.**

 **J'espère que ce dernière chapitre vous plaira!**

 _ **Bonne Lecture~**_

* * *

 **Scène 5:** Au revoir "grande soeur"...

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut et en sueur. Était-ce un cauchemar? Gaby étais t'il réellement venu me rendre visite hier? Je tournais la tête et la vit, assise à côté de moi,Lea. Elle s'était endormie sur mes jambes. Depuis combien de temps est-elle ici? Je regardais l'heure sur la pendule; 23:54. Hein? Déjà si tard? Combien de temps ais-je dormi? J'avais besoin de réponses.

\- Non... Murmura Lea.

\- Huh?

\- Je refuse de partir ! Restons ensemble plus longtemps! La rouquine s'agrippa à ma couverture.

\- Lea...

Lea parlait dans son sommeil. Ce qu'elle vivait dans son rêve la touchait énormément. C'était comme si elle pleurait. Je n'ai pas bougé pour ne pas la réveiller et j'ai attendu. Attendu qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Quelques temps plus tard aux alentours de trois heures du matin, elle se réveilla enfin. Une expression de stupéfaction s'était immédiatement empreinte sur son visage.

\- Riccardo?! Pardon, je le suis endormie sur toi. Elle prit un air gêné.

\- Oh ce n'est pas bien grave.

\- Lea soupira, Je vais encore me faire crier dessus si je ne rentre pas à ma location!

\- T'en fait pas, je réglerais ça pour toi si tu veux. Lui proposais-je.

\- Non non non, ça ira merci. Je ne veux pas profiter de ce que tu possèdes, encore moins de l'argent et encore moins de toi. Refusa t'elle.

\- Si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. Il n'est nullement question de profiter de quoi que se soit!

\- Mais c'est bon, ça ira! Dit elle nerveusement.

\- D'accord c'est toi qui voit.

\- Au fait, quelle heure est-il?

\- Il est 3:15 du matin.

\- Quoi? Si tard?! Aaargh! Je dois préparer mes affaires et rejoindre Dylan et Mark a temps pour le vol de huit heures! Lea se leva et commença à paniquer.

\- Ow tu pars déjà ?

\- Malheusement ,oui. J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps à tes côtés.

\- Si tu veux je peux t'aider pour préparer tes affaires, ça t'avancera.

\- Merci Riccardo mais tu dois rester chez toi. Tu n'es pas totalement guéri.

\- C'est le seul moyen pour passer encore un peu de temps ensemble avant ton départ ! S'il te plait... La suppliais-je

Elle soupira puis m'adressa un grand sourire.

\- A une seule condition, couvres toi et ne te force pas. Je ne veux pas d'un footballeur cassé avec moi!

\- Yatta!

Je m'habilla aussitôt et nous partîmes du manoir comme des fugitifs. Une nouvelle expérience pour moi. Et j'allais certainement le regretter par la suite...

* * *

Une fois devant la résidence de nous furent accueillis par les grognements faiblards de Spotter. Puis nous commençâmes à faire les valises de Lea. On m'a toujours dit que les femmes avaient beaucoup d'affaires et beaucoup de valises de vêtements à transporter alors que là, c'était juste une peluche d'alpaga géant qui prenait beaucoup de place. Rien de tous les clichés que l'on me racontait. Lea déposa un chèque et un petit mot dans la commode dans l'entrée puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la location des amis de la rouquine. Deux jeunes hommes sortirent du petit appartement l'un portant les valises et l'autre fermant la porte avec des papiers dans la bouche.

\- Yo Lea! Tu as embauché quelqu'un ? Plaisanta celui avec des lunettes qui s'asseya sur une des valises.

\- N'importe quoi Dylan ! Maaark tape le pour moi, j'en ai déjà marre de ses idioties. Se plaignit la rousse.

\- C'est son nouveau petit frère, Dylan j'arrive pour ta punition. Dit Mark en souriant malgré le fait qu'il ai des papiers dans la bouche.

Il rangea ses papiers dans sa poche, arriva vers lui et enleva, d'un coup de pied, la valise sur laquelle il était tranquillement assit.

-Hé c'est pas très gentil ça ! Râla Dylan qui se retrouvait par terre.

\- C'est pas sensé être gentil une punition. Répliqua son ami.

\- Je préfère un autre genre de punitions, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oh oui, je vois bien mais tu auras une punition plus tard si tu veux. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et prit la valise qu'il avait éjecté un peu plus tôt.

\- Yay! Dylan se releva puis nous fit signe d'avancer.

Tandis que Lea et Dylan se taquinaient devant Mark et moi qui discutions de foot. Il était très gentil, très attentionné et surtout admirable. Il avait été le capitaine des Licornes il y a dix ans et il avait amplement mérité son titre. Je l'admirais. Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, je les accompagna jusqu'au guichet. La réceptionniste m'ayant remarqué demanda maladroitement à Lea:

\- Ce jeune homme vous accompagne? Ou je dois le compter parmi vous, c'est votre petit frère ?

\- Ce jeune homme, n'est pas mon petit frère mais il a eut la gentillesse de nous accompagner. Ça me donne envie de revenir ici de rencontrer des personnes aussi gentilles. Répondit la rouquine avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est vrai que c'est adorable. Je suis désolée de vous avoir posé cette question.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Sur ce passez un bon retour en Amérique et bon voyage!

\- Merci!

Avant de partir tous les trois vers les portails de vérification, Lea m'embrassa sur le front et caressa mon cuir chevelu avant de partir pour de bon.

\- Sois sage, tu vas me manquer...

Puis ils s'en allèrent tout en me faisant signe d'au revoir. Après cette séparation qui me fit tout de même mal au cœur. J'étais à présent seul et je devais retourner à la maison pour m'expliquer. Il n'y avait plus Lea pour me raccompagner... Je vais m'en prendre plein la tronche. En me retournant, l'air penaud, en direction de la sortie de l'aéroport, quelqu'un m'enlaça. J'avais la tête collée contre son torse, et il me murmura:

\- Je suis de retour Riccardo!

Quand il me lâcha ,je le vis, Ibuki était bel et bien là, face à moi. Après la bataille contre les extraterrestres il était parti en France avec Sakura pour y étudier et être formés dans leurs sports respectifs. Mais Sakura n'était visiblement pas retournée au Japon.

\- T'en fait une tête, ça ne te plais pas que je sois revenu?

\- Si...c'est juste que...je ne m'y attendais pas.

Le réel problème était la présence de Gaby. J'en ignorait la raison mais il nous avait vu ensemble, Ibuki et moi. Il me regardait d'un air blessé, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Ibuki m'enlaça à nouveaux. Pourquoi faut il que tout ça se complique ?!

* * *

 **Vuala...**

 **C'est très la tristesse.**

 **Je vous entends crier "WUUUT? MAIS C'EST KEWAH C'TE FIN!?" (Quoi que...intérieurement.)**

 **Et bien...je tiens à dire que ça amène vers une suite (de la muerte) que je ne prévois pas d'écrire car...bah' j'en ai pas envie x) (WOAW)**

 **Cependant, libre à vous d'en créer une si ça vous amuse!**

 **C'est pas mon délire de mettre des Ocs dans une histoire juste pour faire joli ou pour être en couple avec un des personnages d'IE. Il faut qu'il aient une utilité ( même minuscule ) par exemple, Ethaniel, le majordome de Riccardo est un de mes Ocs. On ne sait rien sur lui mais il a une minuscule utilité. :v (Servir le thé et servir Riccardo )**

 **Sinon est-ce que Noémie et Lea vous plaisent? (Qui sait, peut être qu'elles seront dans une de mes futures histwars ;p )**

 **D'ailleurs petite dédi à Noémie, si tu es arrivée jusqu'à là xD**

 **(Merci aussi à Senpai de m'aider dans toutes mes conneries)**

 **(J'adore faire des commentaires entre parenthèses)**

 **Bon et bien, sur je vous laisse.**

 **Passez une bonne journée/swarée**

 **Et à tout bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfic!**

 _[Author: Lea Aatsu]_


End file.
